1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technical field of isolation of novel Lactobacillus isolated, and its use for improving the syndrome of diabetes and complication thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diabetes Mellitus is a metabolism disease of many pathogens. It is a disease caused by extensive metabolism dysfunction that is induced due to the defect produced in the secretion or action of insulin. Main feature of diabetes consists of constant chronic high blood sugar, as well as metabolic disorder of protein, lipid, water, electrolyte and the like.
Clinically, diabetes is classified mainly into two types:
Type 1: Insulin-dependent diabetic mellitus (IDDM), occurs mostly in the ages less than 30 years, and as such has been named as “Juvenile—Onset diabetes”, but actually it may occur in any age. Type 1 diabetes is an autoimmune disease in which the immunological system itself attacks β cell of islet of Langerhans in pancreas. Its cause involves personal genetics, virus infection, or damage of toxic substance on β cell of pancreas, antibody against β cell formed by autoimmunology, and attacking on β cell by cell immunological action. Eventually, pancreas of the subject cannot secret insulin normally, becomes extremely susceptible to toketoacidosis, and needs insulin injection for treating.
Type 2: Non-insulin dependent diabetic mellitus (NIDDM), occurs mostly in the age after 40 years. Most subjects of this type are fat, and therefore, this type has been called “maturity onset diabetes” in the past, but may occur on young men, and is often seen in familial occurrence. This type of diabetes consists of more than 95% of total diabetes population in Taiwan. This type of diabetes is caused by the defect of insulin secretion, and insulin resistance; in which, though insulin secretion of part of subjects may be decreased, most subjects have acceptable ability to secret insulin. Therefore, its treatment depends largely on dietary control and oral administration of blood sugar-lowering drug to control blood sugar, and need not inject insulin instantly. In addition, most subjects may be accompanied with insulin resistance. Formation of insulin resistance comes primarily from the excess secretion of insulin (hyperinsulinamia) by the β cell of islet of Langerhans in pancreas, which causes the lowering of insulin sensitivity of peripheral tissues such as skeleton muscles, fat tissues, liver and the like, thereby diminishing the utilization of glucose in these tissues, and hence inducing the phenomenon of high blood sugar. Progression of this type is slow, no typical diabetes symptom emerges in early stage and hence is not easy to detect. It is accompanied usually with chronic complications such as diabetic pathogenic change of large vessel (for example, cardiomuscular infarction, and brain stroke), small vessel (for example in kidney, retina and nerve) and the like.
In addition, subjects of type 2 diabetes are accompanied usually with abnormal lipid metabolic conditions, such as increasing of triglyceride (TG) concentration, lowering of high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) concentration and increasing of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) concentration in the plasma. This syndrome may incur in type 2 diabetes subjects with risk of cardiovascular diseases. Further, it has been pointed out that serious diabetes subjects might diminish their ability to clear blood lipid in liver. When triglyceride and low density lipoprotein cholesterol have been accumulated continuously to some extent, pathological change of liver cell may occur to form non-alcoholic fatty liver and affect liver function severely.
Other than administration of insulin, two additional ways for treating diabetes consists of non-drug and drug treatments. Non-drug treatment resides mainly on dietary regulation and sport. Whereas in the aspect of drug treatment, its primary object involves rising the deficiency of insulin, regulating down the high blood sugar after meal, improving insulin resistance and the like. At present, drugs used to treat diabetes may include:
(1) Sulfonylurea: The main mechanism of this type of drug is to promote the secretion of insulin from pancreas, especially to enhance the stimulation of pancreatic β cell against glucose so as to release insulin; commonly used sulfonylurea blood sugar-lowering drug includes glibenclamide (trade name: Euglucon), glipizide (trade name: Minidiab) and gliclazide (trade name: Diamicron). However, in addition to its side-effect, such as rash, and pruitus, its application to subjects is also limited. For example, one that has severe liver, and kidney dysfunction, pregnant women and nurses, and one that has severe sensitivity to sulfonylurea drug, are all not suitable to use this type of blood sugar-lowering drug.
(2) α-Glucosidase inhibitor: The main mechanism of this type of drug is to inhibit activities of pancreatic α-amylase and intra-intestinal α-glucosidase, and further inhibit the decomposition and absorption of carbohydrate in the intestinal tract. This type of drug can lower effectively the blood sugar after meal and insulin concentration, with side-effect of abdominal distention or occasional diarrhea, bellyache and nausea.
(3) Thiazolidinedione derivatives: The main action of this type of drug is to increase the activity of peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor (PPAR)-gamma in the cell nucleus, and further enhance the effect of insulin, such that glucose transfer protein GLUT2 and GLUT4 in the cell is increased so as to transport glucose into the cell for use. Commonly used one in clinic includes troglitazone (trade name: Rezulin), rosiglitazone (trade name: Avandia), pioglitazone (trade name: Actos) and the like. Among these, troglitazone had induced lethal liver-toxicity, and therefore, it had been prohibited to be used two months after marketing in England (October, 1997). Furthermore, thiazolidinedione derivatives had been suffered by the USA to issue an order to withdraw comprehensively and to be forbidden to use.
(4) Biguanides: This type of drug belongs to guanidine derivative. At present, biguanide blood sugar-lowering drug now is mainly metformin. This type of drug does not itself stimulate the secretion of insulin. Main mechanism in controlling blood sugar consists of following five points: a Inhibiting appetite, and therefore is used preferably for fat type 2 diabetes subjects to reduce their appetites, lower their body weight and further improve the peripheral action of insulin; b. Retarding the absorption of glucose by the intestinal tract; c. Promoting the anaerobic decomposition of glucose in the intestinal tract, and further increase the utilization of glucose in the intestinal tract, however, this may produce excess lactate that is susceptible to cause lactic acidosis; d. Enhancing the action of insulin in the liver, thereby inhibiting the neogenesis of glucose in liver, and reduce the release of glucose from liver; e. Promoting glucose transfer protein GLUT4 stored in the cell to move to the cell surface and to participate in the action of glucose transport, thereby increasing significantly the amount of glucose transfer protein on the cell surface. This type of blood sugar-lowering drug has some side-effects such as gastrointestinal discomfort in the first administration, for example anorexia, nausea, omitting, diarrhea and the like, few ones may present possibly skin rash, and after long-term use, will occur inactivation phenomenon.
Lactobacillus has extensive uses, which include, other than the preparation of fermented foods, many good functions, such as: 1. Secreting various decomposing enzymes to help decomposition of foods, and thus increasing nutritional value; 2. Decomposing lactose to improve lactose intolerance; 3. Secreting vitamin B group; 4. Maintaining normal microbial flora in the intestinal tract and suppressing the action of harmful bacteria; 5. Ameliorating diarrhea or constipation, 6. Strengthening functions of immunological system; 7. Improving liver function and diminishing the damage on liver; 8. Lowering blood cholesterol; 9. anti-cancer and anti-mutagenesis. In addition, it had been found that feeding rat with Lactobacillus could retard the occurrence of diabetes. Several literatures or patent had pointed out that feeding rats with Lactobacillus could prevent diabetes effectively and lower the concentration of blood sugar. However, contents of literatures or patents associated with the improvement effect of Lactobacillus on diabetes published up to now were limited to just control blood sugar value, body weight, and concentrations of lipid and cholesterol in blood. None of these disclosed about the effect of improving other complication that might be induced by diabetes, such as inflammation reaction in the body and decay of liver function. In addition to blood sugar value, blood lipid and cholesterol, improvement on blood glycated hemoglobin, inflammation cytokine and liver lipid as well as liver function index GOT and GPT need further study.
Drugs for treating diabetes clinically all have a lot of side-effects. On the contrary, Lactobacillus is a probiotics Generally Recognized As Safe (GRAS). Therefore, it is a natural and healthy way to develop a product for improving diabetes by using Lactobacillus. 
In view of the above-described side-effects and limits in use of present diabetes drugs, and the considerations that treatment of diabetes need the cooperation of, as well as diabetes being a chronic disease needing long-term treatment and control, the inventor was devoted to improve and innovate in order to develop a product for improving diabetes syndrome by using Lactobacillus strain such that the product can be used by ordinary users or diabetes subjects in daily life to improve, control, treat or prevent diabetes syndrome such as high blood sugar, high cholesterol and the like and possible complication, and finally, after studying intensively for many years, developed successfully the inventive novel Lactobacillus, composition containing the same, and method for improving diabetes and complication thereof.